1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method for the same, a circuit board, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices having a heat dissipating body commonly called a heat sink are known. A heat sink is disposed with at least part thereof embedded in the sealed part when the semiconductor chip is sealed. A molding process using a mold is typically used for sealing the semiconductor chip. Providing a heat sink improves the heat radiation of the semiconductor device.
Conventional molding processes place one of plural heat sinks cut into individual pieces into one of the cavities used to form the sealed part. This means that multiple individual heat sinks must be handled individually, which cannot be said to offer outstanding productivity.